As It Should Be
by AMKelley
Summary: Nathan's brother Jamie is flirting with Simon and Nathan doesn't like it one bit. *AU, PWP, sexual content, dirty talk, rough sex, fingering, jealousy, top!Nathan, bottom!Simon*


"Who's that then?" Jamie inquired with a lilt of interest in his voice.

Nathan followed his brother's gaze over towards Alisha who was currently picking up litter with her grabber. He smirked to himself, giving her a once over before turning back to Jamie. He felt so proud that his brother had good taste. At least they had something in common.

"That, little brother, is Alisha," Nathan announced. "You have a good eye."

"No, not her. I'm talking about the one standing next to her," Jamie reiterated, pointing this time in a particular direction.

Nathan swiveled around again, thick eyebrows jumping up towards his hairline in perhaps the most comical way ever. The look on his face was horrified with a slight tinge of disgust as he took in the sight of the one Jamie was _really_ referring to.

"You don't mean _Melonfucker_ , do ya?" Nathan questioned incredulously, voice high pitched and hysterical.

"I don't see anyone else standing around. Do you?" Jamie mocked.

He was taken aback because he didn't even notice Simon standing by Alisha until Jamie pointed him out. Not only that, but also because that meant his brother fancied men. Not that there's anything wrong with that… Nathan just felt Jamie could do better than the resident mental case. There was a hint of something that twisted inside Nathan's stomach when he saw the way Jamie eyed Simon, but he ignored it in favor of being flabbergasted.

"Look, wherever it is ya like to stick yer dick is yer business, but _really_? Of all the people…" Nathan couldn't help but sound disappointed.

"What? He seems alright," Jamie offered, casually eyeing Simon.

Jamie smirked over at the strange boy when their gazes locked and gave him a little nod of interest. Simon fumbled with an awkward smile of his own before he looked away immediately. Nathan watched the whole exchange transpire right in front of him and cringed.

"Ya gonna ask him out or somethin'?" Nathan quipped, trying to sound snarky as he snorted with doubt.

"That's not a bad idea," Jamie concurred with a shrug.

Nathan watched in awe, jaw hanging open, as Jamie made a beeline over to Simon without a second thought. He let out a shocked gasp only to have it get caught in his throat when his brain finally registered what was happening. His little brother was about to chat up Simon, the creepy little panty sniffer of the _Barry_ persuasion. Now Nathan _has_ see everything.

"Heya," Jamie greeted, sliding up to Simon when his back was turned.

Simon spun around, bright eyes wide with surprise when he was face to face with Jamie. He was never one to be approached by people like Jamie, or by people in general, and it made Simon feel a bit intimidated by the air of confidence radiating off of the man before him.

"Hi," Simon replied in that meek tone of his.

"I'm Jamie. Nathan's brother," the man introduced.

"Simon."

"Nice to finally meet you properly, Simon," Jamie stated, taking a step closer to the pale man. "I've heard so much about you."

"I can't imagine what kinds of nonsense Nathan's been telling you, but I can assure you none of it's true," Simon gushed defensively, eyes flicking to the ground like he was ashamed. "Despite what Nathan says, I'm not a pervert and I don't have sex with fruit."

"Nathan sure likes to talk a lot of shit doesn't he?" Jamie posed rhetorically. Simon gave him an uncertain nod like he was too afraid to admit it out loud. "I'm sorry you have to put up that."

"It's alright. I'm quite used to it now," Simon brushed off, but he appreciated the sentiment.

"Has anyone ever told you you have nice eyes?" Jamie inquired suddenly, dropping subtle flirts that Simon is surely to pick up on.

"Not really," Simon admitted with a blush and a small smile.

"Yer pretty cute," Jamie complemented, reaching out to trace his fingertips along the curve of his jaw. "Nice, strong jawline…"

"Thanks," Simon said with a goofy grin, feeling all sorts of flattered and bashful.

"Do ya wanna grab a drink with me? Maybe tell me more about yourself?" Jamie offered when he noticed Simon starting to loosen up a little. "I'm kinda new in town and you seem like a cool bloke. I mean, if you wanna. You probably have plans or somethin'..."

"No! I'm not doing anything later," Simon interrupted in a rush.

It came off as nervous and needy, but Simon was beyond being reserved at this point. Especially when someone like Jamie was asking him out for a drink. Jamie thought it was cute how flustered and low key excited Simon was acting. He was kind of like a puppy in that regard. If Simon had a tail, surely it'd be wagging.

"Then it's settled," Jamie finalized with a triumphant smirk. Jamie pulled out a pen and grabbed Simon's hand to scribble down his phone number. "Shoot me a text when yer done here and I'll pick you up."

"Alright," Simon said awkwardly.

"Catch you later, Simon," Jamie excused, giving him a wink before walking off towards Nathan who looked absolutely _ballistic_.

Simon smiled to himself, feeling a tad bit more confident and smug to see just how pale Nathan had turned that his brother was seen talking to _him_. Nathan held his hands out towards Jamie as if he was trying to say _What the hell was that all about_ before his lips started to move and he made a few obscene gestures. Simon saw Nathan point towards him and he quickly turned away and went back to work. Simon could hear Nathan's voice get high pitched at one point and he couldn't help but smile.

He had a _date_ with Jamie and Nathan wasn't having it at all.

Later in the locker room, when their community service was done and Curtis, Alisha, and Kelly had cleared out, Simon's hands were trembling with how excited he was. His heart was pumping with adrenaline and he had butterflies in his stomach at the prospect of actually going out on a date, and with someone as cute as Jamie. He would probably get an earful of Nathan's loud, rambunctious accent tomorrow, but it seemed worth it in the long run.

He was so nervous that he could barely pull down the zipper of his jumpsuit to change into some better clothes. Simon was so far into his own world that he hardly noticed the fact that Nathan was still in the locker room with him and was slowly approaching him. Simon eventually pulled the zipper all the way down, exposing his bare chest, but before he could shrug the obnoxious garment off he was interrupted by Nathan slamming the door of his locker shut.

Simon jumped when he was faced with Nathan's smug expression that consisted of a side smirk and thick eyebrows that were furrowed in an amused manner. He was leaning up against the lockers, arms crossed over his chest, as he casually hung in Simon's personal space. The warm fuzzy feeling Simon had felt in his gut was slowly dispersing and Nathan was to blame.

"I saw you and Jamie together earlier. What were you two talking about?" Nathan interrogated, trying to sound like he was striking up a friendly conversation, but Simon wasn't as dumb as Nathan lead on.

"Nothing. He just asked me out for a drink," Simon replied, feeling like he was being scrutinized under a microscope.

"Did he now? I can't imagine why," Nathan said in disbelief.

"He said that I have nice eyes," Simon divulged. He didn't know why he was telling Nathan all of this. He didn't need to prove anything to him. "He thinks I'm _cute_."

"And?" Nathan pressed, eyebrows creasing.

"What?"

"What did you tell him? I'm only curious because, well, Jamie's my little brother and I'm just looking out for him," Nathan notified, sounding like a concerned big brother. He reached out and grabbed Simon by the shoulder as if it were a warning. "I'm making sure he isn't mixin' with the wrong sorts. You understand."

"Well, I didn't have anything on tonight..." Simon admitted.

"Oh, I see how it is," Nathan surmised, his tone changing into one of accusation. "You say yes to Jamie at the drop of the hat, but never wanna come out with me."

Simon's face contorted into one of shock mixed with confusion at such an accusation that he almost didn't know how to respond to that. Nathan stood up straight at this and Simon stood his ground when he saw the genuine anger flash in Nathan's eyes. It's like Nathan was legitimately insulted by something Simon had did that it left Simon reeling for a moment. When he did gather his thoughts, he stared Nathan down with an expression that was equally offended.

"Maybe if you actually asked me once in awhile I'd say yes," Simon tossed back with confidence.

"Don't pin this all on me, pal. Friendship isn't a one way street," Nathan defended, grasping at any straw he could to paint Simon as the one at fault here. " _I_ don't always have to be the one asking…"

"Why do you even care? You don't even like me," Simon pointed out, finding Nathan's attitude to be completely asinine and unfounded.

"I'm just giving you a heads up that Jamie's only got one thing on his mind. He isn't exactly nice to you because he wants to _hold hands_ ," Nathan sneered. Whether he was right or wrong about Jamie's intentions didn't matter. He just wanted to get a rise out of Simon. "If anything, I'm sparing you the time and embarrassment for when yer poor little heart gets broken."

"Yeah? Well, at least he gives me compliments and doesn't call me mean names," Simon snapped, so furious that his ears burned. "Besides, what makes you think I'm not out for the same thing?"

"And here I thought you were more romantic than that, _Barry_ ," Nathan mocked, feeling quite offended and generally salty because Simon was choosing Jamie over him. "So yer just gonna shag him and be done with it?"

"Whatever happens between me and Jamie is none of your business. And stop calling me _Barry_. Why do you even care?" Simon reiterated, trying to wrap his mind around why Nathan was acting more cranky than usual.

"I _don't_ care!" Nathan proclaimed in that exasperated, high pitched tone of his whenever he was angry.

"You sure sound like you do," Simon accused. Something akin to hurt flashed in Nathan's eyes and it slowly dawned on Simon what was going on and why Nathan was acting so defensive. "Are you jealous?"

"What?" Nathan blurted out, looking ten shades of horrified at Simon's assumption. But his reaction betrayed him. "Me? Jealous? What would _I_ possibly have to be jealous about?"

"You're jealous because Jamie asked me out," Simon pieced together, squinting at Nathan. "Are you afraid I'm gonna steal him away or are you just upset that you didn't get to me first?"

"Like I'd want to stick my cock up yer arse! Who knows how many cucumbers you've shoved up there!" Nathan quipped brashly, waving an accusing finger at Simon.

"Like I'd want your cock up my arse," Simon retorted, feeling quite flustered and put on the spot.

"Yer loss then," Nathan gloated in vicious tone.

It wasn't until now did they realize they were in each other's faces only mere inches away and staring the other down. Simon is the first to notice how close he is to Nathan and his cheeks start to heat up in a cocktail of rage, embarrassment, and arousal. He isn't sure where the arousal came from, but being inches apart from the man who has teased him relentlessly, made obscene gestures towards him, and touched him inappropriately in the past got Simon all worked up.

When Nathan finally assessed the situation all he could do was stare blankly into Simon's bright eyes like a deer caught in headlights. He could feel the warmth of Simon's body and his breath lightly ghosting over his lips. It sent chills down his spine from how intimate the whole scene was. Neither of them were moving or saying anything. They both just stood in each other's personal space awkwardly, waiting for something to happen.

For all the bold talk Nathan casually threw around, he was legitimately shitting his pants right now because he had no idea what to do. Simon looked genuinely pissed off at him right now, jaw clenched and eyes unblinking. It's times like this when he really wished he had Kelly's power so he knew what Simon was thinking. Nathan could always put the moves on good ol' _Barry_ and possibly turn this around in his favor…

Wait, what? Why would he want that?

Nathan didn't have time to process what he was feeling in time before he was rattling off the first thing that popped into his mind.

"Are you as turned on as I am?" Nathan inquired, looking down at his crotch incredulously to see that he was sporting a stiffy. "Yer quite sexy when yer all riled up, _Barry_ ," Nathan proclaimed with a dumb grin plastered on his face.

"Quit winding me up," Simon complained in a tired tone, rolling his eyes as he went push Nathan away from his locker.

"Feel for yerself," Nathan babbled, grabbing Simon by the wrist and shoving his hand into his jumpsuit.

"What are you doing?" Simon stammered, blushing furiously but making no attempt to pull away.

"Shh, don't spoil it," Nathan whispered into Simon's ear. Nathan bit his lip when he felt Simon's hand tentatively cup the front of his underwear. "Are you impressed?"

"My hand's on your cock," Simon deadpanned, stiff as a board and flushed a bright pink color.

"As it should be! Don't you see, _Barry_?" Nathan said, coming to an epiphany.

"See what?" Simon squawked.

"All those times I called you names and lowered yer self esteem whenever someone showed the _slightest_ bit of interest in you," Nathan rambled, face lighting up like he just figured out the meaning of life. "You were right all along you creepy little shit!"

"About what?" Simon pleaded, still at a loss with his hand groping Nathan's hard on.

"I wanna fuck you," Nathan admitted crudely, grinning like the fucking idiot he is. Simon gave him a somewhat horrified look, making Nathan backpedal a little. "I'm jealous, alright? I can't stand the thought of you shagging Jamie and not me. Are you happy now?"

"Yeah," Simon breathed, letting himself smile slightly.

Before Nathan knew what hit him, Simon had pounced on him bringing their mouths together in an awkward kiss. Nathan reciprocated it without a second thought, letting instinct take over as Simon nipped at his lips hungrily. Nathan brought his hands up to cup Simon's face and deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue into the other man's mouth, sighing into the contact like it was the greatest thing in the world.

Simon still had his hand trapped between their bodies, shoved into the front of Nathan's jumpsuit, and was actively rubbing the sizeable bulge trapped in the Irishman's underwear. Feeling how hot and hard Nathan was made Simon shudder and moan into the kiss. And it was all because Nathan was turned on by _him_. They fumbled around for a moment, kissing fervently as they tried to wiggle out of their clothes, pausing only to step out of their underwear safely.

They both took in the sight of each other's naked form for a solid minute, admiring the differences in their physiques. Nathan was scrawny looking with barely there muscles while Simon was a bit more _filled out_ , but not excessively so. Nathan never would've guessed Simon was as built as he was. Then again, he didn't know what he was expecting. It's not like he stayed up at night fantasizing about Simon. Nathan didn't even know he wanted to fuck Simon until a few moments ago even though it was pretty on the nose how he felt.

He never would've expected Simon was packing so much heat either. It was strange how well developed Simon was all over, including his cock that was a good length and width. Nathan was pleased to see just how turned on Simon was and it was all because _him_. Simon was truly gorgeous in all his pale and awkward glory. From his well defined muscles all the way down to the little treasure trail that lead straight towards his cock.

"So, how are we gonna do this?" Simon inquired, breaking the silence that had converged on them.

"I hadn't really thought that far ahead actually," Nathan trailed off, scratching his his head thoughtfully. "One of us is gonna have to stick are cock in the other one's arse."

"Right," Simon concurred, eyes wide as he took in the sight of Nathan's lean body.

Simon raked his eyes up and down Nathan's wiry form, taking in the flat, hairless sinew of his body. It wasn't the first time he'd ever seen Nathan bared for the whole world to see. After all, Nathan was kind of an exhibitionist. There was that whole scene with the sunscreen on the roof and all the countless other times Simon caught himself watching Nathan undress in the locker room. Somehow this felt different than those times. Maybe it was because he was about to have sex with Nathan.

Simon looked up at Nathan and was met with a pale and bashful gaze that screamed he was too embarrassed or ashamed to ask Simon what he really wanted. It was one of the rare occasions he's seen Nathan so terrified. Almost like he didn't want to screw this up. Feeling brave, Simon took a step in Nathan's direction and squared his jaw in determination.

"Do you want to stick your cock inside me?" Simon offered, wording it in an oddly awkward way. He said it so nonchalantly too, as if he weren't talking about getting bummed.

"You mean, put _my_ cock in _your_ arse?" Nathan echoed, saying it out loud to get it straight in his head. "Are you sure?"

"That's what you want isn't it?" Simon affirmed, closing the distance between him and Nathan. He cupped Nathan's face in his hands and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Is that what _you_ want?" Nathan pressed, wanting to hear Simon say it. He wanted to do this right.

Simon stared up at him with his wide bright eyes and gave a tentative nod, too embarrassed to let his desire be known verbally. Nathan pressed in close, nudging Simon's cock with his own in the process.

"Then say it. Tell me you want my cock," Nathan murmured, bending down to kiss and nip along Simon's jawline. " _Please_? I need it for my ego."

"You never stop being yourself, do you?" Simon asked with a soft chuckle.

"I can't help it. It's a blessing and a curse," Nathan rasped, rubbing himself against Simon wantonly.

"I want you," Simon obliged, blushing at the raw admission. Simon licked his lips and leaned in close to Nathan, letting his breath ghost over his ear and neck. "I want your cock inside me, Nathan."

"Well, shit! That's all ya had to say, _Barry_!" Nathan exclaimed.

Nathan smashed his lips against Simon's and kissed him hungrily like his life depended on it, uncaring of how rough or awkward the angle was. Simon squirmed against Nathan's hold, bringing his hands up to push lightly at his flat chest as if to slow him down. Nathan broke away, breathless and confused, worried that Simon might have changed his mind after all.

Simon gave him a reassuring smile and brought him in for another kiss, making sure to be in control this time so he could set the pace. Nathan relaxed into the slow, sensual pace Simon had set and wondered how in the hell Simon was so good at this. Simon didn't come off as the type of guy who would be experienced in kissing or anything else that required another person to be sexually interested in you. Still, Nathan was pleasantly surprised by Simon's prowess.

They continue to make out, just holding each other, and at one point Nathan even pushed Simon up against the lockers. Simon's ass bumped into the cool metal of the lockers and unwittingly grinded his cock roughly into Nathan's. Simon let out a pleased little mewling noise, loving the sensation of Nathan's slim body slide against his. He loved feeling Nathan's hands rubbing all over his chest and his blunt fingernails scratching down his abdomen.

Nathan's hands dropped down to Simon's hips and he gently pulled him away from the lockers, luring him in with kisses. Nathan could've lured him off a cliff for all Simon cared, just so long as he wouldn't stop kissing him. The Irishman gave him a few more teasing pecks before he broke free entirely. Simon's pupils were blown wide, the bright blue of his irises barely there with how aroused he was, and Nathan smirked.

"How 'bout we take this back to my room?" Nathan proposed smoothly, wiggling his eyebrows and biting his bottom lip.

"You mean the balcony in the Community Centre's auditorium?" Simon inquired with an unimpressed smirk.

"Tomato, _tomato_!" Nathan sighed indignantly. "Do you wanna get fucked or not?"

"Lead the way," Simon chuckled, nudging Nathan's nose with his.

They make it to the balcony half naked and aroused, treading lightly to make sure they don't get caught by that twat Shaun. Nathan lead Simon by the hand all the way to the mattress he had set up and laid him down against the covers. Simon settled onto the cot, watching Nathan slide off his underwear for the second time before the lithe man crawled up the length of his body. Nathan hooked his long fingers into the waistband of Simon's underwear and pulled them down his pale thighs.

When he was left bared to Nathan's hungry gaze, Simon instinctively let his legs fall apart to allow Nathan's slim body in. His cock was flushed and flat against his stomach, twitching expectantly for Nathan to close the agonizing distance between them and just touch him already. Nathan only sat back on his heels to take in the sight of Simon from this angle.

"I never thought you could look as sexy as you do right now," Nathan praised.

If this were any other time Simon would think Nathan was taking the piss, but the dazed look in his eyes and his flushed cock said otherwise. Simon drew his knees up and parted his thighs a little bit more as if silently beckoning Nathan to him. Nathan took the hint and crawled over his body, using his arms to hover just above Simon before laying himself down against warm and inviting skin.

They shared a brief kiss, letting their hands caress and explore for a moment before Simon felt Nathan's cock rub against his perineum. Simon sighed into Nathan's mouth, gasping slightly when the head of the taller boy's cock nudged his entrance. Simon sank back further into the cot to put some distance between him and Nathan to catch his breath.

"Do you have anything to… you know," Simon asked bashfully, nodding down towards his their groins.

"Oh, shit! Right!" Nathan gushed, scrambling to retrieve a pair of his pants. He dug around in his pockets before he made a triumphant _aha!_. "I knew I still had some left."

He produced a small tube of lube, chanting _tada!_ before crawling up to Simon once again. He popped open the cap and squeezed the liquid all over his long fingers. Simon watched him spread the lube on his fingers liberally, cheeks burning from how turned on he was that this was _actually_ happening. He was going to have sex with Nathan.

"Alright, now spread those pretty little cheeks for me," Nathan decreed, holding up his lubed fingers as he smiled smugly.

Simon obliged, holding his cheeks apart with his hands to expose his entrance for Nathan's eyes only. He bit his bottom lip, waiting patiently for Nathan to get himself situated between his legs. Nathan dropped his hand down between Simon's thighs, brushing past his balls to press the tips of his fingers against the taut skin of Simon's hole. Simon gasped when he felt Nathan's middle and ring finger push against the resistance of his entrance, letting his mouth hang open.

Nathan rubbed his fingers firmly over the puckered skin, making Simon's toes curl. He teased Simon's hole, rubbing in circles to coax Simon's muscles to relax and let him in. Nathan bent down to kiss Simon on the lips, using it as a distraction to slide his fingers into the pale man beneath him. Simon let out a choked up moan, something akin to surprise tweaking the the pitch of it when he felt Nathan's fingers breach him.

"Fuck, that's hot," Nathan admired, dropping down to suck at Simon's neck as he continued to finger his ass.

Nathan focused all of his energy into his hand, working his fingers into Simon's entrance to prepare him properly. He wasn't exactly thorough but he used enough lube to ease in a third finger when he was confident enough to proceed. Besides, Simon was making plenty of noise to let Nathan know that he was enjoying himself. When Nathan slipped him a third finger, Simon let out the longest and softest moan Nathan had ever heard in his life.

"Yeah, that's the kinda shit I'm talking about, _Barry_ ," Nathan praised, smirking in triumph as he watched Simon's expression twist into one of pleasure. "Keep making those pretty noises for me."

Simon gasped and whined as Nathan worked him open with his slender digits. Nathan scissored gently, stretching Simon's entrance and drawing out more of that euphoric whimpering. Simon's face went through so many micro expressions that every time Nathan looked up to see how he was doing, something new was written across the pale man's face. Simon's eyebrows knit together and his lips parted, panting out hard enough to make his chest dip shallowly. That coupled with the pitiful moaning got Nathan's cock throbbing incessantly.

"My balls are aching just at the sight of ya," Nathan claimed, still working his fingers in and out of Simon's hole. "Please tell me yer ready for my cock."

"Fuck me already," Simon demanded, expression changing to something that resembled a feral animal.

It's an expression that Nathan has only seen on rare occasions when Simon had gotten particularly pissed off and _christ_ did it make Nathan twitch with interest. Simon's eyes were bright and intense and his teeth were bared like he might punch Nathan in the face if he didn't stick his cock in him. Nathan was actually kind of scared. Luckily his arousal outweighed his fear.

"Get ready for the shagging of yer life," Nathan boasted, fully confident in his abilities.

He grabbed himself by the base of his cock and lined up with Simon's entrance. Simon held his ass open long enough for Nathan to press against his hole and push inward. Simon let go of his thighs and slowly lowered his legs as Nathan slid inside him smoothly. Nathan groaned as he was enveloped in Simon's tight heat, canting his hips involuntarily and jabbing roughly into his lover.

Nathan had an apology on the tip of his tongue when Simon called out in ecstasy as if it were the greatest thing he's ever felt. Simon's hands shot up and clutched at Nathan's bony hips, digging his nails into soft skin as if to beg for more. Nathan winced in surprise, but the reaction encouraged him to do that again and see how Simon would respond.

"You like it a bit rough, eh?" Nathan teased, feeling cocky despite the aroused death stare he was currently getting from Simon. "It's always the quiet ones."

"Shut up and fuck me," Simon growled, smacking Nathan's bony ass _hard_.

" _Christ_!" Nathan called out, jumping from the slight sting in his rear.

His thick eyebrows shot up and his cheeks burned bright pink with how flustered he was by Simon's sudden shift in mood. The usual timid, withdrawn _Barry_ was replaced by a vocal and insatiable _Simon_ that Nathan could totally get behind. In more ways than one…

Without further adieu, Nathan pulled out and slammed his hips back into Simon's body, making the pale man grunt deep in his throat. Simon ran his hands up Nathan's back, raking his nails all over the smooth skin. Nathan took that as a good sign and repeated that a few more times until Simon was digging his nails into his back and begging for _more_ and _harder_.

Soon enough their bodies became one solid, writhing mess as they crashed together in a heap of sweaty thrusting. Simon was humping his body down onto Nathan's cock on every thrust, craving for the sweet burn of Nathan's cock nudging just a little _too_ harshly against his prostate. Simon had tears in his eyes at one point because of how good it hurt to have Nathan inside him, doing his damndest to fuck Simon thoroughly.

Nathan's skinny waist was snapping as hard as it could for as long as he could, all while gauging Simon's reaction. He noticed the tears forming at the corners of his eyes and Nathan would've stilled his hips if it weren't for the way Simon _moaned_ his name and clutched at his shoulder blades. Simon was so out of it that his eyes weren't even focused properly, but moreso staring in the general direction of Nathan's face.

He looked absolutely tortured by the fact that he was feeling so stimulated right now without have came yet. Nathan took pity on him and dropped a hand down between them to wrap it around Simon's flushed and leaking cock. He was so slick with pre come, Nathan wondered how a man could become so _wet_. Nathan mused for a second that he could've just used Simon's pre come as lube.

Nathan stroked Simon's cock in time with his thrusts, swiping his thumb over the weeping head as an afterthought. Simon was falling apart underneath Nathan as he was fucked up against the thin mattress Nathan called his bed. His hands scrambled between scratching at Nathan's back to clutching and twisting the blankets hard enough to make his knuckles turn white. Simon was panting so hard he thought he might hyperventilate.

"Oh, god, Nathan!" Simon gasped, moan getting lodged in the back of his throat as he choked on the apex of his orgasm.

Nathan nudged harshly into Simon's prostate and squeezed the base of his cock one last time before Simon came in a silent shout and spilled all over Nathan's hand. His release splattered across the dip of his stomach as it convulsed from the impact of his orgasm. His hole clenched around Nathan's cock tightly, trapping the Irishman in place for a few seconds as he spasmed.

"Fuck, yer arse is so tight," Nathan moaned, intoxicated by the sight of Simon letting go of everything for that one brief moment of sexual ecstasy. "Now yer gonna make me come, _Barry_."

"Come on," Simon urged, voice hoarse from how much he was panting and moaning. "Come inside me, Nathan. Please give it to me!"

Nathan couldn't _possibly_ say no to that. Not after all that's happened. His bony hips stuttered against the curve of Simon's ass, jaggedly thrusting past the pulsating resistance of muscle gripping his cock, and threw his head back. He could feel his orgasm coiling in the pit of his stomach and it was all because of Simon. The creepy little freak he's called _paedophile_ and _melonfucker_ on multiple occasions. What made it more cathartic for both of them is when Nathan finally reached his climax.

"Oh, fuck me! Simon!" Nathan shouted as he came inside the pale man, blushing hard by the use of Simon's actual name and not some colorful substitute.

His cock twitched and jerked, expelling his hot release in the confines of Simon's tight channel to claim it as his own. Nathan's heart was pounding so fast it felt like it would burst from his chest at any moment. Never in his life had he ever come this hard with another person. It was like a dam had finally eroded away and all the tension in his body drained out of him in one fell swoop. It was so physically draining than Nathan couldn't stop himself from falling forward onto Simon's chest.

They were both so slick with sweat and come at the end of it all, but damn was it worth it. Nathan would usually pull out immediately afterwards and scamper off to wash himself, but right now all he wanted was to lie down against Simon's lax and sated body. And he did for a solid minute or two before his cock finally softened and he had no other choice but to roll over next to Simon. They panted towards the ceiling, feeling all sorts of _fucked out_ , before Nathan decided to break the silence.

"How was that for a shag, huh?" Nathan boasted, reverting back into his old snarky ways. He nudged Simon with an elbow, lazy smirk plastered on his face. "You weren't too bad yerself. Never knew you had it in ya _Barry_."

"You called me Simon," the pale man smirked, looking goofy in it's execution. He rolled his head over to face Nathan, noticing the faint blush high on his cheeks. "You actually said my name."

"Heat of the moment," Nathan wrote off with a shrug, but Simon saw through it. "Don't get used to it."

"Can I at least get used to having your cock inside me on a regular basis?" Simon posed in a unusually crude manner, but the smile on his face suggested otherwise.

"Depends," Nathan replied, propping himself up on an elbow as he rolled over to face Simon. "Are you still thinking about having a drink with Jamie?"

"Might do. Maybe I'll show him the mess you made," Simon teased, becoming more bold and insatiable than he was before all this happened. "Perhaps he'd go for that sorta thing."

"Are you sure you haven't got Alisha's power? 'Cus fuck me sideways, are you about the filthiest little minx ever right now," Nathan sweared in utter surprise. This side of Simon both frightened and thrilled Nathan. "I'll probably have welts all over my back and a bruised arse cheek later after what you've done to me!"

"What's wrong? Can't handle it?" Simon challenged, eyes flashing with a dark intensity.

"Just you wait and see," Nathan countered with confidence.

Nathan was pulled in for a long and heated kiss that consisted of loads of tongue and less than tender biting that left the Irishman breathless at the end of it all. Nathan was sure that, if this were to continue, Simon would ultimately be the death of him. He could see the headlines now: _**Junior Convict Shagged To Death By Melonfucker**_. Maybe Nathan would be more terrified at the prospect, but he couldn't help but smirk at the beautiful irony.

Thank fuck for being all immortal and shit.


End file.
